The Tollbooth
by chocolateee
Summary: Sasuke works a tollbooth at night. Along comes Naruto with no money to pay. So he offers something else as compensation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I decided to write some humor for once, since most of my stories are pretty sad. I have always wondered about the people who work at tollbooths and what they do to entertain themselves because it must be pretty boring.**

**Unless you have a sexy blonde pursuing you of course.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated his job.<p>

He really, _really_ loathed his job.

One might wonder what could possibly make the young, extraordinarily handsome, and intelligent man want to stab himself repeatedly with a sharp object (though, to be fair, Sasuke did despise a lot of things).

Did he sell sex toys at some grungy, underground shop?

No.

Was he a janitor at the town's local prison?

Of course not.

A stripper?

Oh…if only it were that easy.

He tapped incessantly at the hard surface in front of him, feeling a blood vessel threaten to pop in his forehead. He felt irritated, tired, and claustrophobic, which could only equal a recipe for disaster.

Sasuke was a tollbooth attendant.

But he was not just any old tollbooth attendant. No, he had been given the absolute pleasure of manning the booth _at night_. He worked from midnight to six in the morning, collecting money from the handful of people that passed by the toll in either direction.

Every single goddamn night.

_Fuck this fucking piece of shit economy_, Sasuke grumbled angrily to himself. There was barely enough room to twist his body while he was cramped in the small booth, and his neck was already starting to hurt him. He looked at the small digital clock at his side.

2:46

_No, no, no, it _cannot _only be 2:46 in the morning right now. It must be at least 3:30_. He peeked his eyes at the clock one more time, as though they would magically adjust to the time in his head. The bright, neon blue numbers seemed to taunt him as it slowly changed.

2:47

He sighed. Some nights were better than others. Most of the time, he would just nap until someone honked the horn at him to wake him up. It wasn't as though he worked with anyone else, and he was pretty sure the security camera had a nice, thick spider web coating on it to prevent him from being seen. But he had made the mistake of downing a large coffee about an hour before work. Now, his entire body felt jittery, and there was no way in hell he could even think about sleeping. His foot kept shaking, which in turn caused his knee to constantly hit the table above it, annoying Sasuke to no end. It was causing him to wonder whether he could somehow rip the table rooted to the booth and shove it out the window with some superhuman strength (impossible) or tear his leg off (plausible, but rather unfortunate).

It was his fourth month working here, and death by his own hands seemed increasingly tempting. Sasuke eyed the yellow traffic gate outside wearily and imagined himself running at it full speed, vaguely trying to gouge whether or not it would be enough for decapitation.

He shuddered.

_I really need a new job._

Bright lights suddenly came into his line of vision, and Sasuke could start to make out a dark car coming toward him. He mentally braced himself. While it was nice to have a little human interaction, he could definitely say that there were some serious weirdos prowling around at night.

The car came to an abrupt halt about a foot away from the traffic gate. Sasuke let out a quiet whistle as he took in the beautiful car parked right before his eyes. It was a slick, black Benz with full-on tinted windows and a set of expensive looking rims. The driver's window slowly began to lower itself and Sasuke felt short of breath as he stared into one of the most gorgeous faces he had ever laid eyes on. Flawless tanned skin, a mess of blonde spikes, and bright, blue eyes.

"Hey there."

_Oooh, that voice_.

Sasuke instantly became hard.

He kept his demeanor cool however. "That'll be $4.50."

The blonde smiled up at him, revealing perfectly square white teeth. "Well uh…you see, I'm actually coming back from a friend's place and I just realized I left my wallet there so…" he held up his hands apologetically, "I have no cash on me. How about you just let this one slide?"

Sasuke _almost_ caved.

Really, he almost did.

But he was already at his breaking point that night and despite the blonde sex god in front of him, his patience had run out.

"Sorry," he snapped. "No cash, no pass."

The blonde's smile dropped.

"Come on," he scoffed, "don't be such a prick. It's like three in the morning, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I just wanna go to bed."

_Oh no. He did not just go there_.

Sasuke stared at him and said nothing.

The blonde gulped as he noticed the raven's piercing glare. It was as almost as though the man in the booth was trying to obliterate him with his mind.

"Uh…a-are you ok—"

"_Don't._"

The blonde blinked. "Wha—"

"Don't fucking tell me how fucking tired and fucking hungry you are. How the fuck do you think I fucking feel? You fucking idiot! You're not the one that fucking has to sit here all fucking night, every single fucking night and watch fucking assholes like you drive by in your fucking nice cars and then claim you have no fucking money to pay! _Fuck._" Sasuke was panting hard after he finished his tirade.

The man in the car had an expression of both shock and awe on his face.

"_What?_" Sasuke snarled. His hands kept twitching. He had the sudden urge to strangle something.

The blonde before him tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh just then. It was a loud, wonderful, amazingly sexy laugh.

To Sasuke's disbelief, he got out of the car and walked straight up to the other. He stuck his face through Sasuke's window.

"You know," he began with a smirk, "did anyone ever tell you how hot you look when you're mad?"

Sasuke gaped at him.

Without waiting for the raven's response, the blonde turned around and walked to the back side of the booth, opening the door that Sasuke had stupidly left unlocked. He let himself in and locked it behind him with a click. After a moment's pause, he reached up and drew both shades down, blocking the both of them from anyone's outside view.

Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"You…you're not going to kill me, are you?" He quickly shifted his eyes to his desk, where his pen lay, prepared to become a weapon of mass destruction if necessary.

The tanned man continued to grin, shaking his head. He took a step forward and found himself face to face with the raven. The space inside the room was hardly big enough to contain the both of them. They were practically pressed against each other, sharing the same breathing air.

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the blonde sank to his knees in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He breathed out, with much less force than he originally intended.

"Mmm, you really like that word huh," clear blue eyes rolled up to meet wide, dark ones. "How about I let you fuck me?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out.

He was being propositioned…by potentially the hottest guy he had ever seen in his life.

In a fucking tollbooth.

The blonde took the other's silence as a good start. He began to undo Sasuke's belt and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. His grin widened, if even possible, at the sight of the long, hard cock in front of him. It was red and leaking at the tip.

He licked his lips.

"Wait—" Sasuke began. "At least tell me your name."

The blonde smiled up at him. "It's Naruto."

_Naruto…why does that sound so famili—_

"AH" Sasuke let out a moan as he felt a hot tongue lick him from base to tip. With nowhere else to put his hands, he gripped the blonde locks before him, urging that mouth closer to his dick.

"Eager, are we?" Naruto laughed before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking hard. He swirled his tongue around the slit and collected the pre-cum that had settled there. Hearing the sounds from the man above him encouraged him to take more of the raven's flesh into his mouth.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as he felt his dick being swallowed. The sensation was incredible. Naruto's tongue was everywhere, trying to lap at every inch of skin, every vein available.

"Fuck, suck harder." Sasuke commanded, as he began to thrust into the open mouth before him. The blonde complied and snaked one of his hands to Sasuke's sac, fondling the tight sac lightly.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

A faint noise could be heard from outside. Naruto paused momentarily in his actions, glancing outside.

"Did you hear something?"

"Shut up and keep sucking," Sasuke pulled the blonde's mouth back onto his dick.

"I-I'm close," the raven panted, and upon hearing this, Naruto increased his suction, tongue practically digging into the slit at the top.

_I fucking love my job_.

Sasuke was there. He was at the peak. He was ready to come. He—"

BANG BANG BANG

The loud noise shocked both of the men inside the booth. Sasuke jumped, abruptly slamming his hand against the wall with a boom and letting out a rather explicit string of curses. Naruto watched the raven amusedly, knees still resting on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke shouted.

Another bang rattled the booth. Then, an angry voice called out from outside. "I need to go through the gate, but the car parked in front of me seems to be unoccupied. I've been blaring my horn for five minutes. And why the hell is the shade down?"

Sasuke nearly let out a scream of frustration. "Just give me a fucking minute." He looked down at the blonde who was smiling innocently at him before mouthing 'this isn't over.'

"_Are you fucking serious?"_ This time, it was the man from outside who was yelling. "_Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?_"

Before Naruto could do or say anything, Sasuke had whipped the shade up, glaring daggers at the man in front of the booth demanding his attention.

"Why yes, I do," Sasuke bit out in a flat tone. "It is currently 3:34 in the morning. I am _currently_ receiving the best fucking head from the hottest fucking guy on the planet. Before tonight, I _hated_ my life. Is it so hard to have a little patience and wait for a guy to finish? I think not."

With that, he slammed the shade down right in front of the man's horrified face.

"Now," he smirked at the blonde before tugging his head down to his erection, which, somehow, had gotten even harder throughout his speech. "Where were we?"

Naruto laughed before nuzzling the thick rod in front of him. "Mmm, baby, I think I love you." He swallowed Sasuke once more.

It didn't take long for the raven to reach his limit. He came with a grunt, unleashing four months of pent up frustration. Naruto swallowed quickly, swishing the cum around to taste the flavor before popping the softening cock out of his mouth.

Sasuke pulled him up and smashed their mouths together. Tongues collided roughly and Sasuke felt his knees begin to shake. They pulled apart after a moment.

Naruto smiled smugly at him. "I take it you're satisfied?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde up and down before reaching down to palm the other man's erection, which was becoming more and more obvious with each passing second. "Not quite."

Naruto shuddered. "It's your turn to tell me your name."

Sasuke 'hn-ed' lightly, continuing to stroke. "It's Sasuke."

A tanned arm suddenly gripped his wrist and prevented him from caressing the hardened flesh any further. Sasuke looked up curiously.

The blonde's eyes were wide and he looked shocked.

"What?" Sasuke muttered. He was desperate to fuck Naruto into oblivion.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha?"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"How do you know my name?"

The blonde gulped. His cool, confident expression instantly melted away into one of nervousness. "Uh…I think we went to high school together."

Sasuke frowned. High school had definitely not been his prime. He had no friends, no fashion sense, acne, and annoyingly thick glasses.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed anxiously, "I uh…I met you freshman year."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "I don't think—"

And then it hit him.

_Oh. My. God._

"You," Sasuke spat, pointing out his finger accusingly. "Y-you!"

Naruto suddenly felt very confined in their tight quarters. He backed away from the other slowly. "He he…you um, you look a _lot_ better now."

The raven was pissed. There was a deadly, dangerous look in his eyes.

"You were the fucking asshole that shoved me into my locker every single day freshman year!"

"I know, I know, I was kind of a bully back then," the blonde responded quickly, "but I've changed my ways for the better now!" He flashed a dazzling smile.

Sasuke slammed him into the wall. "How the fuck did you not recognize me? How the_ fuck_ did I not recognize _you_?"

"I told you! You're a hell of a lot hotter now than you were five years ago!" Naruto hollered, mentally praying to the gods to make it out of this mess alive. "And you probably didn't recognize me cause those glasses you wore back then were like four fucking inches thick! It's amazing you could see anything with those things on."

"I am going to kick the shit out of you." Sasuke's voice was dead serious.

"Ah, wait, wait, wait!" Naruto called out. "Listen. I know I was horrible to you back then. But I've seriously changed. _And_ you said yourself that I just gave you amazing head. Let's just…forgive and forget, eh?"

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, as though he were pondering to himself.

Finally, he released his death grip on the blonde. He reached over and opened the shade once again. The man who had interrupted them was nowhere to be seen.

"Fine," he said, dusting himself off. "Forgive and forget." He smiled sweetly at the other.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped at the sudden change. But he wasn't about to lose this opportunity to live. He quickly unlocked the door and made his way out of booth. He gave one more look back to the good-looking raven behind him.

"For what it's worth, Sasuke," he said, "this was really fun. I…hope we can do it again sometime? Maybe even all the way." He smiled.

Sasuke returned the smile and nodded before raising the traffic gate.

Naruto climbed into his car and turned on the engine. He slowly began to make his way through.

Sasuke watched from the booth.

_3…2…1…_

CRASH

Sasuke jammed his finger on the button in front of him, instantly bringing the traffic gate to a crashing halt right on top of Naruto's roof. He watched in satisfaction at the chewed up metal and the sick crunching noise that accompanied the blonde's indignant screams.

"THE FUCK, UCHIHA!"

Laughing to himself, he shut the shade.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
